1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power supply control apparatus for reducing electric power consumption in a photographic camera adapted for digitally processing an exposure factor such as the brightness of an object and controlling and/or indicating the amount of exposure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is already known a camera comprising a circuit for computing an analog signal corresponding to an appropriate exposure in response to an exposure factor, an analog-digital converting circuit for converting said analog signal into a digital signal, a sample and hold circuit for periodically sampling said digital signal at the interval of a determined time and holding thus sampled signal, and a circuit for controlling and indicating the amount of exposure in response to the digital signal thus held by said sample and hold circuit.
In the function of such camera, the operation of the calculating circuit, analog-digital converting circuit, etc. is unnecessary during the interval between two succeeding data samplings and the power consumption during said period is merely useless.